


Dominance

by darkshadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Happy, Love, M/M, kinda sex?, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadows/pseuds/darkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there's stuff wrong or ooc shit going on!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's stuff wrong or ooc shit going on!

His lips brushed against the blonde’s beneath him. The breath mingled together as they both came down from their high. 

It wasn’t often Dirk let him top. It wasn’t often he wanted to, either, though. He preferred being told what to do while Dirk preferred being in controlled, which suited them well. However, there were times, like tonight, when they would switch places. One night of freedom, one night free of a routine. Not like the routine was a bad thing. 

Jake shook his head, getting his thoughts in control. Slowly pulling out of Dirk, he kept his lips on the other’s to distract him from any pain that may result. He felt Dirk kiss back lazily, obviously tired now. Which wasn’t a bad thing, for he was tired as well. Maybe they could get some well needed rest and cuddles… which might lead to another glorious act in bed. 

He felt Dirk smirk against his lips, not realizing that he was getting hard again. Bloody hell. Not what he needed. 

”Was that not enough?” Dirk asked. 

Jake pulled back to look at the blond, seeing him arch an eyebrow with a smirk spread across his face. Oh golly, he knew that look. He knew what that meant, that something was in store for him. Maybe that bed act would be coming sooner than he thought. He wouldn’t mind, of course. Dirk always was gentle with him after a rough session. Always slow and gentle with his movements, aware that Jake was getting tired and was spent. 

Jake found himself being pressed against the bed, Dirk on top of him now. His body tingled wherever Dirk touched him. Dirk’s hands slowly moved down his body until the reached his hips, the started rubbing circles into the bone. His lips were on Jake’s neck, kissing and nipping, causing Jake to shiver under him. He knew all of Jake’s weaknesses by now. Every. Single. Damn. One. 

Jake hissed when Dirk bit down and sucked on his collarbone. He found his senses on overload as Dirk ground into him. His hips moved up against Dirk’s to create more friction between the two. He blushed slightly, finding Dirk hard as well. 

”Fuck…” Dirk muttered, grinding more against Jake. 

Dominance still running through his veins, Jake took both their dicks in his head and started stroking him. How the hell he mustered up the confidence to do that, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it felt wonderful, and Dirk must’ve thought so too, because Jake heard him moan in his ear. 

”More…” Dirk pleaded, thrusting into Jake’s hand. 

”Shh…” Jake, using his free hand, stroke Dirk’s cheek. 

Staring up into the bright orange eyes above him, he knew he had found the love of his life. And he didn’t plan on ever letting him go. Why would he? Everything he had ever wanted, ever needed, was right here above him. He kissed Dirk hard as he started stroking faster. 

He was close already, and with the way Dirk was squirming, Jake knew Dirk had to be close as well. Jake whined a little into Dirk’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. Jake was pretty sure he came first, but whether was that true or not, he would never find out. He only knew that Dirk was wiping off the cum off of Jake’s stomach with a small chuckle, his eyes smiling as well as his lips. 

”Jake… I love you.” He said it nervously, which made Jake worry a little. He knew Dirk loved him. That was very obvious. The only other time he had said those three words to him that nervously was when he had said it the first time. 

”And I, you.” Jake gave him a smile. He was getting nervous now. Why did Dirk seem nervous? Was he going to end the relationship? No, Dirk wouldn’t do that. Everything was going wonderfully. Had he done something wrong? Did Dirk suddenly decide that he no longer wanted him? 

”I’ve been thinking about this for a long time now, Jake, and well.. I was going to wait, but I can’t wait anymore.” 

Oh god. Dirk was leaving him. No. Jake couldn’t live without him. No. He wouldn’t. 

Jake’s green eyes widened as he found Dirk balancing on one knee on the bed, opening a small box. Inside was a green and orange stone on a silver band. Jake’s jaw dropped slightly. What was this? This couldn’t be…

”Jake… will you marry me?” 

”Yes…” 


End file.
